A Tail Of A Dragon
by Lady Moon Dragon
Summary: Chihiro continues to wait for Haku. But when six years have gone by, will she continue to wait or forget everything?
1. partings

I don't own spirited away or any of its characters, although Mr. Miyazaki is amazing!

Chapter 1: Partings

"Will we meet each other again?"

"I am sure we will."

"Promise?"

"Yes, turn around and don't look back."

As Chihiro ran towards her parents, I could feel my heart go down. As she headed towards her family's car, I shouted, "Chihiro, I will always remember you!" "No matter how much it takes, or how long, I will meet you again Chihiro. I promise!" I hoped the wind carried my words to her. Once she left, I turned around and went back inside the bathhouse, feeling lonely and miserable. Once I reached the bridge, Lin met me there. "I can't believe she's gone. I will miss her won't you Haku?" Lin noticed the sadness in Haku's eyes. "What's wrong Haku?" "Oh nothing Lin, you're right, we'll all miss her. Now get back to work Lin." As I said that I left Lin to her ramblings about bossy dragons and went inside. I had to go and see Yubaba, to tell her that I was going to quit being her apprentice. In the elevators, I was thinking how long it would take for me to reach Chihiro. But my thoughts were interrupted when I reached the top floor. With determination and a promise in mind, I entered Yubaba's office ignoring her obnoxious doorknob's insults.

"What are you doing here Haku?" Yubaba asked furiously, still mad that she had lost to a human. "I quit being your apprentice." "Ah, but you can't because you don't know your real name." "You are wrong, my name is Kohaku River." Yubaba gasped as a contract came out of a huge pile on her desk and exploded.

Thank you for reading my story. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Five years later

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away and so on. (That includes Inuyasha)

Also, thank you Tenseiga 15, and animeluver 911! (By the way I am going with the American version of Rin, which is Lin).

Chapter 2: Five years later

"Chihiro come on we are going to be late for school!" "Bye mom and dad," Chihiro yelled as she ran downstairs. A beautiful girl with brown eyes and black hair waited at the front of her house.

"Good morning Kagome!" "Hi Chihiro!" Kagome was a beautiful girl who had moved here like Chihiro not so long ago because her family's shrine was burned down. Kagome also had someone she loved. His name according to her was Inuyasha and he lived in the past, which Kagome went to, or used to. Kagome again was protecting the jewel that was whole. Inuyasha still did not know what to do after he had defeated Naraku, his archenemy. He promised Kagome to look for another portal to her world. However, it would take a long time for him to go through the transition between the two worlds, because the Bone eater's well was burned. Kagome had promised to wait for Inuyasha, no matter how long it took, just like Haku's promise to see Chihiro again.

"Kagome, I had a weird dream yesterday." "Oh?" "I was drawing in my dream and all of a sudden, I could feel the presence of somebody watching me. So I turned around and I saw a hooded person. Then the person left and I woke up." "I don't know who it is." "Did you see the person's face?" "No, I didn't." "Oh, did you receive an invitation for the dance to be held over at the City hall?" "Yeah, what about you Kagome?" "Yes, oh look who's coming Chihiro."

"Haku! Where are you?" A spirit in the form of a woman was looking for the river spirit. All of a sudden, a great white dragon showed out of nowhere and landed on the bridge, growling at Lin. "What is it Lin?" the impatient dragon boy asked after transforming. "Yubaba wants to see you Haku and she is mad! What did you do?" "Nothing Lin, stay out of this." As Haku stomped off, Lin laughed and headed off towards Kamajii's boiler room. Maybe the old spirit would know what Haku was up to.


	3. Chapter 3: Haku in trouble

Thank you all of those who have reviewed! It makes me so happy!

Haku: Lin, stay out!

Lin: I didn't mean any harm! Help!

Lady moon dragon: Haku, don't hurt Lin, or I'll do something to you!

Haku: Oh yeah?

Chihiro: please don't be so mean Haku.

Haku: blushes, then sees it's a puppet held by moon dragon.

Haku: I….

Lady moon dragon: All right, all right! I'm sorry! Onward with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own spirited away or Inuyasha. (Tears)

Chapter 3: Haku in trouble.

"So what do you think is wrong with Haku, Kamajii? Do you think that he still loves Chihrio although it's been five years?" Lin had only found out about Haku's feelings towards Chihiro because Kamajii told her.

"Yes Lin, only love could have broken Zeniba's spell on Haku, and then Haku proved it by going after Chihrio. And as far as what Haku is doing, I have no idea. I think it has to do with Chihrio but I could be wrong."

"Haku, what have you been doing lately? You have been late several times, so much that I lost count of your tardiness." "Yubaba, what I do is none of your business." " Don't get feisty with me, I know you have been visiting my twin sister." " Again, its none of your concern." Despite the fact that the contract had exploded, Yubaba instead on Haku staying until he paid off the damage that Chihiro had cause. But five years were up and Haku had paid off the damage that Chihrio had caused. However, Yubaba did not want to let Haku go, because he made such a good henchman. In some sort of way, she was afraid of his impatience.

Haku was wondering how long Yubaba was going to lecture him. As soon as this month was over, he was leaving. He did not know why he had left earlier, maybe because he was working for the freedom of Lin, and enough gold to find a nice house to live in. Maybe when Chihiro was old enough, she could live with him. Oh Chihiro, how I miss you, he thought.

"Now get of my sight. I don't want to hear another complain about your TARDINESS!" As Yubaba yelled the last word, Haku found himself flung out of Yubaba's office and landed on his back, knocking the wind out of him. How dare she do that to me! Wait, what was she talking about? Haku thought as he stood up and dusted his pants. Walking down the long hallways, he knew he could not wait until he was with Chihiro. He wondered if Chihiro still remembered him. Just wait a little longer, Chihiro. I'll see you soon, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Again thank you for your reviews! Chapter 4 is short, so I added chapter Five too.

Chapter 4: Competition for Haku.

Chihiro looked at the boy who Kagome was pointing at across the schoolyard. A tall cute, brown-eyed, curly hair boy was walking towards Chihiro and Kagome.

"Hi Chihiro, and kagome. Um, Chihiro can I talk to you alone for a moment." "Sure, Shinzaho. See you later in homeroom Kagome" "Bye then!"

"Ah, Chihiro did you receive an invitation to the dance?" "Yes, why? " Well, I was hopping you would like to go to the dance with me." "Oh Shinzaho, I…" All of a sudden the bell rung for homeroom. "Please think about it and tell me your answer at the end of the day," Shinzaho said. He left behind a shocked Chihrio.

I'm sorry the chapter is so short. I'll post the other one soon. Ah, the suspense.

Haku: Why Chihiro? Don't leave me!

Shinzaho: Leave him, come with me!

Lady moon dragon: Both of you leave her alone! She'll make her decision soon.

Chihiro: Thank you so much. Um, moon dragon, your hair is on fire.

Lady moon dragon: Okay, that does it, Haku your in trouble!

Haku: It wasn't me.

Shinzaho: Not me.

Lady moon dragon: Your both on trouble!

Inuyasha: When do I meet Kagome again? (Puts fire out)

Lady moon dragon: Be patient.

Haku & Shinzaho: Who's that?

Lady moon dragon: Never mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews! It makes me soo happy! Sorry for the long wait, I had to study and take finals. I passed!

Chapter 5: A decision

"So Chihiro what did Shinzaho want to talk to you about?" Kagome asked as they took their seats. Making sure that the teacher wasn't looking her way Chihiro said, "He asked me to go with him to the dance." "Oh you wouldn't!" Kagome said at the top of her lungs, standing up. Their homeroom teacher sent both of them outside. Kagome took this opportunity to try and convince Chihiro to refuse Shinzaho's offer. Chihiro regretted telling Kagome about Haku.

"He will come for you! Be patient, remember the promise you made." "But how long will I have to wait Kagome? It's been five years already, he probably forgot about me." "I don't think so Chi," Kagome said as the bell rung the other classes to start. Chihiro keep this mind as the day went by. When the bell rang, dismissing the students to go home, Chihiro knew what the answer would be to Shinzaho's offer. She wondered how he would take it.


	6. Chapter 6 : Origami dragons

Now we will finally see what Chihiro's decision is!

Chapter 6 :Origami dragons.

Chihrio sighed as she woke up. Staring at the wall, she recalled last night's events. "Hi Shinzaho." "So Chihiro, will you go with me to the dance?" "Oh Shinzaho, about that, I can't." "But why?" "I love someone else, and I promised to see him again. I'm sorry." Chihiro walked away without looking back. She walked home, but instead of going home, she went to the entrance to the spirit world. It was 5 years ago that she had meet Kamajii and Lin, plus Haku. Placing a hand and resting her head against the entrance, she started to cry. All of a sudden, she raised her head because she felt a presence, someone was watching her! She saw a hooded person watching her from the shadows of the entrance. The person looked familiar. She was going to investigate, when she heard her mom call her name. Turing around she ran down the path taking her away from the spirit world. Should she have turned around; she would have seen the mysterious person take off its hood, sigh and turn around to be swallowed by the darkness.

End Flashback

Chihiro went to sleep, hoping her dreams were not so sad and mysterious. She realized that the person at the entrance was the same as the person of her dreams. In the morning, she woke up feeling worse than ever.

Haku knew that he should not do this but he was going to anyway. Yubaba would be furious, but Zeniba would be happy. Oh well, he thought, might as well get over it. Chihiro walked alone down the path towards school. Her head was down, and thinking. Would she be able to face Shinzaho? She did not notice the small dragon origami coming form the hands of the same mysterious hooded person from her dreams. The person disappeared and the dragon followed Chihiro down the hill.

"Good morning Chihiro, what's the matter?" Kagome asked. As Chihiro got closer to the other girl, the paper dragon flew towards her hair and turned into a clip, replacing the simple one in her hair.


	7. Chapter 7: Protection of a dragon

Chapter 7: Protection of the dragon

"Oh, what's that on your hair Chihiro? Its so pretty!" Chihiro did not know what Kagome was talking about, so she took of her ordinary clip or so she thought. Instead of an ordinary clip, she found a beautiful long dragon-shaped clip with green eyes. It was smiling at her, making her remember immediately Haku, the only boy she ever cared for. " Ah Chihiro, let's go." "Okay." The girl immediately put her hair back the way it was, this time with the dragon clip. Chihiro felt that the day could not be any worse, but it was. During the school day, the other girls would come up, asking if she was feeling okay, and asking why did she turn down Shinzaho's offer? Chihiro answered the first five girls, but afterwards avoided them. Once she thought she could hear Haku's voice telling her "Thank you for your loyalty. I'll see you again, I promise." That improved her mood. Once school was over Chihiro felt so happy. She had enough of this world, of her mom not believing her story. That had her thinking. She was going back to the sprit world. A twig breaking behind her broke her thoughts. "Show yourself! I know you are there!" Chihiro was surprised when she found out it was Shinzaho. "Why are your following me?" "I won't stop until you say yes to my proposal." "Shinzaho I love somebody else." "The only one you will love is me I have always liked you, and now you are mine!" But before Shinzaho could move towards her, Chihiro's dragon clip moved by its self and started to grow bigger and bigger. All of a sudden, the clip turned into a perfect model of a dragon. "Do you know…?" Chihiro fainted before she could finish what she had to say. The huge dragon which was growling at Shinzaho stopped when he say Chihiro faint. He turned back into a hooded human, and picked up the unconscious human girl. "You tell anybody what happened and I will find you again. And if you don't stop pestering her, I'll kill you. Got it?" The mysterious hooded person turned around and carried her all the way towards her home.

Chihiro woke up to stare into a pair of stunning green eyes enclosed by darkness. The stranger put her down tenderly, bowed to her and vanished. Chihiro looked down to the ground. Her hair clip was there. Standing up, she picked up the clip. Baffled, she stood up and went inside her house.

Meanwhile in the spirit world, Haku arrived at the bathhouse. "Yes!" he thought to himself. He was tired, but the mission was very important.

Lady moon dragon: Oh, it sounds like Haku has a girlfriend. Poor Chihiro.

Haku: That's not true.

Lady moon dragon: Then where were you?

Haku: None of your business.

Lady moon dragon: yeah, it is going to be my business when Chihiro finds out.

Haku: She will eventually.

Lady moon dragon: You will break her heart. How lizard like, dragon boy.

Haku: Whom are you calling a lizard, you mortal!

Lady moon dragon: I may be a mortal, but at least I'm a not cold hearted, weak, love struck kid.

Haku: For your information, I was… Wait a second. That does not work with me mortal.

Lady moon dragon: Plz review, and Haku, Chihiro will find out.

Haku: You would not dare.

Moon dragon: Watch me.

Chihiro: Whom are you talking to?

Moon dragon: no one dear. Lets go.

Chihiro: I could have sworn I heard someone.

Moon dragon: It's the wind. About that Shinzaho guy, you should go out with him.

Haku: Moon dragon!


	8. Chapter 8: Gift from a stranger

Thank you for all those reviews! Thanks to lady rain star dragon, tenseiga 15, tamar-shakira, and China wings!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or spirited away.

Oh and Lady rain star dragon: don't tell anyone else! The rest will find out soon enough. How did you find out?

Chapter 8: A gift from a stranger

After her mom asked her why she took such a long time to get home, Chihio ate and did her homework. There was no point in waiting for her dad since he worked late. When she went to her room after taking a shower, she had to open the window, it was getting hotter in Tochinoki and soon the cherry blossoms would bloom. Chihiro hoped that she would be able to enjoy them with Haku. As she was falling asleep, she did not notice the dragon clip rise from her desk, and start gleaming sea green. But the gleaming stopped all of a sudden and the clip vanished. Instead of it, the hooded person who had helped Chihiro was standing there. "Your wish is my command," it said, and then disappeared.

In the morning, Chihiro felt so happy! Today was the last day of school. Spring break would start tomorrow. She kept this in mind as she eat breakfast and changed. Walking down the hill in front of her house, Chihiro felt hot, so she moved closer to the trees. Suddenly, Chihiro stopped. Hidden by the trees, in front of her, stood the hooded person from yesterday! Chihiro bowed down to the person who said, "It is always nice to see you again Sen, or shall I say Chihiro?" As the stranger finished saying her name, it took off its hood. Chihiro was speechless, but she quickly got over it, yelling "Haku" and hugging the boy she cared deeply about.

"I am so glad to see you again Chihiro. I thought you had forgotten about me Haku!"

"Never! You have always been on my mind!" Haku laughed. "But first, before I forget" Haku said as he handed her a box. When Chihiro opened the box, she gasped. "What's this?" Inside the box was a dragon bracelet that matched her hair clip. "It will help me keep in touch with you." As Haku helped Chihiro put on the bracelet, she saw the time. "Oh no! I am going to be late for school!" "Don't worry." Haku was suddenly gone. In his place stood a magnificent dragon with a sea green mane. "Climb on," Haku's voice said inside Chihiro's mind. Once she did, they were off, headed towards Chihiro's school.

Haku: Told you I had nothing to hide.

Lady moon dragon: Yeah, cause you were helping her all this time! Why didn't you tell her earlier?

Haku: Reasons.

Lady moon dragon: Sure.


	9. Chapter 9 : The Question

Thanks for the reviews. It makes me soo happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or spirited away.

Lady rain star dragon: I am so envious! Japanese myths and legends are supposed to be fascinating. Oh, and I haven't seen all the Inuyasha episodes! Lucky!

Chapter 9: The Question

Chihiro had always dreamed of this. She was one of the few who could. The wind playing with her hair as Haku took her to school in his dragon form calmed her down, making her forget her worries. "Haku, thank you so much for doing this." The dragon looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and grinned. In Chihiro's mind he said, "Your very welcome. Now where is your school?" Chihiro looked. Pointing to a gray building with trees behind, she said "That one over there." Haku responded by going into a dive. "Haku! You are going to kill us!" Chihiro yelled inside Haku's mind. But she was wrong. At the last moment, Haku pulled out of the dive and settled down into the ground. Chihiro clumsily climbed off and sat on the ground, hidden by the trees. Haku looked at her. " I think I scared her to death," he thought. Using my muzzle, I breathed on her neck, making her laugh and shudder. "Haku, I have something to ask you," Chihiro said as she stared at the ground. I responded by putting my muzzle on left shoulder. "Go ahead," I told her, communicating through the bracelet. Turing around, she held my muzzle with both of her hands. Placing her forehead against mine, and closing her mind, Chihiro asked, "Um Haku, there's a dance that is coming up, and I was hoping that um…" But before she could finish, I said, "Chihiro, I would love to got with you. What time shall I pick you up?" Chihiro opened her eyes and said, "Oh thank you Haku!" while hugging my neck. A bell broke the silence. "Oh, I gotta go." "Wait Chihiro, I will pick you up right here after school okay?" "See you then!" As Chihiro ran off, I turned around laughing. Now I was going to pay for taking Chihiro to school.

The Feudal Era.

A half demon is sleeping in a tree. His dog-ears are down, and he had a worried, sad face. The sun come up, making him close his golden eyes for a second. When he opens them, he looks down to see a monk waking up, and leaning forward to kiss the girl next to him. But she wakes up before he can, and slaps him. "Ah Sango, Why must you be this way?" asks Miroku. Sango looks up to see an upset Inuyasha looking down into a golden locket given to him by Kagome. He snaps it close and says "That' it!" flying off the tree. Sango and Miroku look at each other and say "What?" while a cute kilala cocks her head to one side. They stand up, and after Sango put Shippo on Kilala's back, they begin to follow Inuyasha.


	10. An

Authors' note

Sorry for the wait. For those of you who have read chapter 11, the computer did not download the whole thing, so I brought it down. I will finish typing it today, and upload it tomorrow.

So sorry,

Lady moon dragon.

P.s. thank you china wings for letting me know! I did not know that the computer did that!


	11. Chapter 11: The Dance

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for not updating soon, just that I am at a program, very busy. Onward with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Spirited away.

"-talking

'-Thinking

Chapter 10: The dance

Chihiro looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a long sleeve kimono-like shirt, with a skirt that had a dragon stitched on it. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Her mom entered. "Dear, Haku is here." Chihiro went down the steps and blushed. Haku was dressed in a suit, looking very handsome. "My, you look beautiful." "Thanks Haku. Bye mom and dad, we still have to go and pick up Kagome." "Bye! And Haku, be careful with both ladies!" "Yes sir!" Haku said while Chihiro giggled. After picking up Kagome, the trio headed towards the city hall. The city hall was a beautiful, old looking building, surrounded by a garden, and a small forest. "Hey Haku, did you get in trouble for taking me to school the other day?" "I can't believe you did that." Kagome said. After a very excited Chihiro had gotten into the school building, she went and told Kagome what happened. "Actually, Yubaba summoned me, but I can't remember what she said, because I was thinking of you, Chihiro. But then, Zeniba showed up, and both talked for a long time. That's why I'm here, because Zeniba told Yubaba to let me go."

Both Kagome and Chihiro were amazed at the beauty of the building. As they were admiring it, Shinzaho came over.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Haku growled, but Shinzaho paid no attention. "It's okay Haku. Sure" As Shinzaho left with Chihiro, Haku sighed, and said to Kagome "May I have this dance?" Kagome laughing said yes.

Chihiro wanted to go back to Haku. All Shinzaho loved to do was talk about himself." Um, Shinzaho, it's been nice dancing with you, but I got to go. Bye" But before Chihiro could leave, Shinzaho grabbed her hand and said, "Why do you want to be with him? I am better than him!" "Let me go!"

"Let her go!" a new voice shouted. A pair of golden eyes showed up. The speaker stepped out of the shadows. He wore a red kimono, and had white hair. But what Chihiro noticed the most was his ears. They were not human, but that of a dog's. He looked so familiar, even though Chihiro had never seen him before. Then she realized why. Kagome had shown her a picture of him. His name was Inuyasha, and he was from the past! Shinzaho kept staring at him. "Who is this person?" Shinzaho kept thinking. He then realized he was outnumbered. "This isn't over Chihiro! Not by a long shot!" he yelled as he left the girl and the half-dog demon behind.

Chihiro could not help but stare at Inuyasha. That is, until Inuyasha took a step towards her, and rudely asked "Who are you? I don't think we have met before." As he said this, he bowed down, and said "Nice to meet you, my name is … but before Inyasha could finish, Chihiro interrupted him by saying, "Yes, I know who you are. Your name is Inuyasha, and you are from the past. My name is Chihiro Origino. Nice to meet you." Chihiro bowed down.

An awestruck Inuyasha asked, "How do you know my name? Who told you?" he demanded.

"It is very nice to meet the person Kagome talks so much about." "You know Kagome Higurashi? How is this possible? We are not in Tokyo, are we?" asked a very excited Inuyasha. "No, we are not in Tokyo, but let Kagome explain." "She's here?" "Yeah, come with me," Chihiro said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and lead him out of the patio into the dance floor. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped, making Chihiro do the same. He saw Kagome dancing with a stranger.

'Kagome how could you? And it took me a long time to find that entrance. But that person won't take you away from me.' As Inuyasha thought this, his jealousy took over him. He took tetsusaiga out, and ran towards the stranger and Kagome. "Get away from her!" Haku turns around and puts up a shield against Inuyasha's blow. His eyes (Haku's) started glowing as he pushed the attack back towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha stops it.

"Both of you, knock it off!" a worried Chihiro yells behind Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, sit boy!" Inuyasha immediately hits the ground, making Haku laugh. After laughing, Haku takes this time to go to Chihiro, while Kagome goes to Inuyasha. "Kagome, take Inuyasha outside, Haku and I will meet you there," Chihiro said. She turned around to talk to Haku, but Haku's eyes were glowing blue. "You won't remember a thing," Haku chanted. All the guests looked sleepy. Haku ushered Chihiro outside, and then snapped his fingers. The guests woke up, very confused, but by that time, Chihiro, Kagome, Inuyasha and Haku had left for the gardens.


	12. Chapter 12: Explanations and an apology

Thank you, for reviewing my story! So sorry for the long wait. Thank you all my reviewers for reviewing.

Haku: Why did you attack me?

Inuyasha (turning away): You were with Kagome.

Haku: You were jealous! Admit it!

Inuyasha: Hell, no!

Haku: Admit it!

Haku and Inuyasha start auguring, while Kagome and Chihiro sigh.

Lady moon dragon: Break it up you two!

Kagome: Inuyasha, oswari!

Inuyasha falls, making Haku laugh.

Lady moon dragon: You two are immature, and Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Yeah?

Lady moon dragon smiles and says: let it go!

Inuyasha: Make me!

Lady moon dragon: _Yeah_? She turns away writing something in her notebook. Inuyasha tries to peek, but she waves a pen at him. All of a sudden, Inuyasha shrinks.

Inuyasha: You… Change me back!

Lady moon dragon sits down, says: No way!

Kagome: Inuyasha, you had it coming. Inuyasha and Kagome start arguing.

Lady moon dragon: Onward with the story!

Chapter 12: Explanations and an apology (or two)

When Chihiro and Haku had reached the garden, they stopped. Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing. Chihiro didn't know what the both of them were arguing about, until Inuyasha shouted, "You were dancing with someone else. What was I suppose to do, let him take you away!" Before Kagome could reply, Haku stepped in.

"Inuyasha, I am sorry for dancing with such a beautiful lady like Kagome. I did not realize that you loved Kagome so much."

"Hey _Haku_, are you being serious or mocking me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha he is not being sarcastic. Just please accept his apology," said a sad looking Kagome. After looking at Kagome, (and deciding she might sit him) Inuyasha stuck out his hand and said, " All right, I accept your apology. All forgiven?"

"Yeah, all is forgiven. How did you find Chihiro?" asked a curious Haku.

"Well I was wondering how I was going to find Kagome when.."

"Is anyone hungry? I am. Want to go and eat?" Chihiro said, interrupting Inuyasha. Haku raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. After have going to eat, Inuyasha and Kagome got dropped off at Kagome's house. Haku drove Chihiro to her house.

"What's the matter Chihiro? You're hiding something." "Its nothing, Haku, see you tomorrow. Chihiro left behind a stun and sad Haku. _'And here I was, hopping to kiss her' _Haku thought as he drove away.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." "Its okay Inuyasha." Both were sitting outside Kagome's house, (after Inuyasha got greeted and hugged by both Sota and Mrs. Higurashi) drinking lemonade.

"I'm glad you're here Inuyasha. I have missed you so much." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who looked so sincere. Suddenly, he could not stop himself. He lowered his head, and kissed Kagome.

Kagome's POV

All of a sudden, Inuyasha leaned on me and kissed me! I was so surprised, that I just sat there. But before I could reply, Inuyasha pulled away. Turing away, he said, " I am sorry Kagome I could not help myself."

"Inuyasha, to be honest, I missed your company." Inuyasha blushing turned around and said, "Kagome, I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" I was so happy at his proposal, that I hugged him really fast, making Inuyasha fall of the swing, me on top of him.

"Inuyasha, I love you so much, I'll shout it to the world," I said as I stood up. Inuyasha stood up after me. I turned around but I could not see his face. Suddenly, he caught me, and kissed me for a long time under the starry sky.

So, what do you think? Please read and review. Do you guys think I should make a sequel? Are the characters O.O.C? (Out of character?) Thank you, so much my readers!


	13. Chapter 13: Return to the spirit world

Thank you Mugzy, and all my reviewers! I do not own spirited away. I made it longer, so enjoy! And yes Mugzy, this one is really long, so don't complain.

Chapter 13: Return to the spirit world 

Chihiro was sleeping, when she heard Haku's voice in her mind. "Chihiro, I want to talk to you." Chihiro got out off her bed, and went to the window. Looking outside, she gasped. Haku was leaning against the tree outside her window. He jumped the distance between her window and the tree, entering her room. " Your parents don't mind, do they?" Haku said to a shocked Chihiro. Haku laughed and walked to Chihiro.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything. Except for this." Haku suddenly lunched forward, and kissed Chihiro. Chihiro was stunned. She had never been kissed before, especially by Haku. But before she could reply, Haku pulled away.

"You still didn't tell me why you suddenly interrupted Inuyasha", he said, still holding her face, in both of his hands. Chihiro sighed. There was no way she was going to get out of this. After telling, Haku sighed.

"I really should kill him for doing that. How rude of him. Now, I have two reasons why I should kill him." After looking at Chihiro, and seeing her scared face, he laughed. "Don't worry, I won't, but I also won't let anyone hurt you. Now, do you want to return to the spirit world?"

"Sure, but…." "Don't worry about your parents. Coming?" he said as he ran across the room, and jumping out the window, he transformed into a dragon, just as they nearly hit the ground.

Chihiro's POV

Haku frightened me when he jumped out the window, me besides him. But he suddenly transformed, taking me back to the spirit world, past all those trees and bushes. Since it was night, the huge lake was there. Not much had changed since I had visited, which was five years ago. Five years ago, I had been scared. Now, I had Haku with me. Flying over the other spirits, he took me down to the boilers, where Kamajii worked. I got off at the landing where previously, I had slammed my face, when I got scared. Haku took one of my hands, and said, "Now, I brought you here, because Lin has been acting weird lately, and I don't know what to do. But also because I'm sure you have missed this world. Am I right?"

"Yes, thank you Haku." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. Opening the door, Haku behind me, I entered the boiler room. After several minutes of walking, we both reached Kamajii. Hiding me behind him, Haku said, "Kamajii, I have a surprise for you." Steeping aside, he said, "Recognize her?"

" Sen!" Kamajii yelled as he ran towards me. When he reached me, he gave me a huge hug.

"What's all this commotion? Are you guys fighting again?" Lin asked as she entered the room. She didn't see me, because Haku and Kamajii were hiding me. But when both moved outside, she screamed, dropping the bucket carrying Kamajii's dinner.

"Oh Sen, I missed you so much!" she said as she hugged me after nearly running me over, not noticing Haku repairing the bowl. "And look how you have grown! Your very pretty, do you have any boyfriends?" But I surprised her by laughing.

"Lin, I don't have any boyfriends. And besides, I was waiting for a certain someone to fulfill their promise." I said as I looked at Haku, who was in deep conversation with Kamajii. Coming over he said, "You'll sleep here tonight, while I tell Yubaba you're here. You'll be okay here," he said before he kissed me on the forehead. He turned to leave, but stopped,

"Good night Chihiro." As he left, Lin rushed over. " Your so lucky you have a good boyfriend like Haku. I approve."

"Since when do have the authority to approve?" I asked as I denied all of Lin's accusations.

Haku's POV

I was so pleased with myself for bringing Chihiro back, I forgot about the main problem: Yubaba. The outbursts of Lin and Kamajii as they saw Chihiro again made me realize Yubaba might not be pleased. After making sure that Chihiro was safe, I went upstairs. Her laughter made me realize I would not loser her to Yubaba. After reaching the top floor, I got off, thinking what I was going to say to Yubaba.

"Enter," Yubaba said as I reached the doors to her office. "So Haku, what brings you here? Surely not another complain from a valuable customer?" she said sneering.

"No, it's about the human Chihiro. She's here"

"How?"

"I brought her back."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Haku, you know you're breaking the rules. And besides, she is nothing but a trouble maker."

"Yubaba, you know she is more than a trouble maker. You said so yourself. And besides, knowing her, she probably would find her way back if I sent her back right now." I was more than determined to find a way to let Chihiro stay for a little bit, even if it was only for a week.

After what seemed like hours, but was really a couple of minutes, Yubaba said, "Fine, she can stay, but only for a week. And she is still working for me. Besides, I'm docking 200 from your pay to make it even. Now leave. Don't forget to tell her."

" Yes" With a bow, I turned around and left, pleased with the fact that Chihiro was all mine for one week. Going down the elevators, I soon reached the boiler room. I was surprised to see that Chihiro was still awake, talking to Lin, while Kamajii continued working.

Normal POV

"So Haku, what did she say?" asked an anxious Kamajii. "Can she stay?" Haku grinned and said, "Chihiro, I hope you can still work, because Yubaba expects it." "Yes!" shouted both Lin and Kamajii, while Chihiro ran up to Haku and hugged him while shouting, "Thank you Haku!"

"Your welcome, but go to sleep, tomorrow, you'll be working."

"Can she come with me to get her uniform?" Lin said as she started to pull Chihiro towards the door.

"Yeah, Good night Chihiro", Haku said, as Lin dragged Chihiro outside, leaving Haku to laugh at Chihiro's expression.

So what do you, my readers think? Was it too long? Any one thinks I should make a sequel to this story? Two more chapters, and that's it. Thank you to those who put me in their favorites list. Was it romantic enough? Thank you for reviewing.

Lin: So, there's no wedding in this story? Why?

Lady moon dragon: That's up to the readers.

Lin: Why the readers?

Lady moon dragon: Don't ask.

Chihiro: What are you talking about?

Lin: The fact that you and Haku won't get married. Shame.

All three look at Haku who enters then stops.

Haku: What?

All three sigh and say: nothing.


	14. Chapter 14: Banished!

Thank you for the reviews! I am grateful to all of those who have read so far!

Chapter 14: Banished!

The day before Chihiro was to return to the human world she and Haku were talking in the garden, when Lin came looking for Chihiro.

"Chihiro, Yubaba needs your help with greeting our new guest."

"All right." Standing up she told Haku, "Bye Haku, I'll come back as soon as possible." "Yeah, bye." Haku looked so disappointed at Chihiro's departure, that Lin said, "Haku, come with us. I'm sure we will have a use for you." Standing up smiling, he murmured "thanks" to a pleased looking Lin.

"So, who is this new guest?" Chihiro said as they enter the bathhouse.

"I don't know, I believe he is the son of a powerful, and rich fire dragon"

"So is he young?"

"Yeah, a little older than Chihiro, I think."

"Surely he can not be so bad," Haku said as they reached the room. But as soon as Haku entered the room, he regretted speaking. The mysterious visitor was Shinzaho!

"Good afternoon Chihiro, I suppose you did not expect me. And I see that you are still with the loser."

"Watch who you are calling a loser, you fire-sucker!" Haku said, annoyed that Shinzaho had called him a loser. Shinzaho stood up, and then coldly walked over to Haku.

"I would shut my mouth, if I were you. If you don't shut up, you girlfriend will pay for it."

"Don't you dare threaten Chihiro!"

"I already did. And?" Haku, who couldn't stand Shinzaho's impudence, hit Shinzaho, who staggered back, surprised. As Shinzaho got back his balance, Chihiro fainted. Luckily for her, Lin caught her before she hit the floor.

"Haku, stop fighting and help your girlfriend!" Lin said, as she placed Chihiro in her lap. Haku immediately stopped fighting, and went to Chihiro's side. "Chihiro, wake up, can you hear me?"

"There's no point in trying to wake her up. She is dying," Shinzaho said calmly while drinking out of a crystal flute. After giving Chihiro to Haku, Lin immediately grabbed Shinzaho and said, "What did you do to her? If she dies, so do you!"

"Lin, calm down!" Haku said as he held Chihiro. "I'm not telling you" Shinzaho said disbelieving.

"Yes, you will tell me," chanted Lin, while her eyes glowed purple. After a couple of minutes of struggling, Shinzaho spoke, "I cursed her, should she live in the spirit world more than five days, on the sixth evening, she would die," Shinzaho was going to laugh evilly, but was stopped by Lin's hand on his windpipe. "Why did you do this to her?" she asked, furious that someone had harmed Chihiro.

"Because I loved her, but she refused me for that river-less dragon. If I can't have her, you can't have her either Haku. Do you want to kill her Haku? If you do not put her back in the human world by sun set, she will die. Haku left Shinzaho to Lin's mercy. Taking Chihiro, he flew in human form in order to avoid the risk of dropping her. Arriving at the gateway, he walked through it, Chihiro in his arms. After much walking, he placed her at the mouth of the forest. Taking an envelope out of his pocket, he placed it in her hands.

"Chihiro, I know you can hear me. I am so sorry." Swallowing the tears, he continued, "I love you, but please don't come back to the spirit world. If you died, I could never forgive myself. Please forgive me for this." Gently he lowered his hood, kissed her gently and stood up. He turned around, and after looking back, he walked towards the spirit entrance. After entering, he turned around, and placed a sealing spell. As the boards appeared, they covered the face of the crying dragon, who after a couple of minutes of looking through the boards, turned around, to be swallowed by the darkness of the tunnel.

So what do you, my readers think? Should I add a chapter, or leave it here? Thank you for reading my story.Thank you for the reviews!


	15. Chapter 15: Epilouge

Shitza: Thank you, I won't quit! Good luck with everything! And China-wings: I'm no psycho! Special thanks to pixie-loves-night for telling me to make a last chapter, I already had, but forgot to post it. And sesshy-chansbestal, wait until you read this story. Last thanks to aiedaibrisinger and Kera! Thank you all for reading!

This is the conclusion to a dragon's tail. A sequel might be written, I don't know. Only you, my readers can say. Thank you so much! And now, ladies and gentlemen, the conclusion to _a dragon's tail_.

Chapter 15: Epilogue

Finally, the cherry blossoms had bloomed. A girl was looking up at them, all alone. She wondered, even dared hope that he would come back to her. Many times, she would think that he was there, but when she got closer, he would disappear. School was over for a while (spring break). Her friend, Kagome had invited her to go and visit her. (They had finished rebuilding her home.) After a lot of thought, and persuasion from Kagome, Chihiro reluctantly went. After staying for a week, Chihiro returned to her home. Constantly, her mom would ask her if everything was okay. Ever since Chihiro had found her self on the human side, with only a letter with Haku's apologies, she would constantly daydream, something she did not do very often. She had even tried to contact Haku through the bracelet he had given her, but that did not work. After a month had passed, Chihiro even began to think that it had all been a dream.

As she thought all of this, Chihiro raised a rice ball from her lunch to her mouth, and then stopped. Her other hand had touched the letter, which had explained everything, but left a hole in his heart. Sitting down in front of the tree, she could not help but remember when Haku had taken her to her parents when they were pigs, and then comfort her. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face. As she wiped the tears, she stopped. A light was emitting from her bracelet. Haku was sitting on a rock, smiling at her.

"Haku? It can't be!" Running towards him, she stopped. He was slowly fading away. "I should have known! He could never come here!" But the light from her bracelet was still beaming. Following it, she soon found a river surrounded by cherry trees.

"Sometimes, a promise is all it takes for someone to remember someone." Turning around, she meet with a pair of blue eyes. "I am sorry if I am intruding on your grief."

"Its okay."

"Why are you crying?"

"Some won't keep their promise."

"I'm sure Haku has a good reason why he can't fulfill his promise."

"But how did you know his name is Haku?" The mysterious person only smiled.

"I know a lot more that you think, Sen." And as he finished saying this, his blue eyes turned to green, and his fair hair turned raven-black.

"I'm so sorry for making you wait."

"You can't be real. You're probably another illusion."

" I'm not an illusion. I'm the real thing, see?" He offered her his hand. Gingerly she took it. But before she could say anything, Haku pulled her in, and kissed her passionately. After ten minutes, he stopped. "I missed you so much Chihiro."

"Why couldn't you come back earlier?" Haku who was kissing her forehead, stopped.

"I did try, but the shield was too strong. The only way I came today was because you summoned me with all your heart. I had to reply. Besides, I missed you so much. I knew you couldn't come, so I came to you. "

"Haku, I have to say something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I love you Haku, and I've missed you so much." Chihiro looked at Haku, who smiled at her.

"I love you too. You beat me to tell you. And for that, you should get punished."

"For what?" But Haku gently kissed Chihiro, slowly teasing her.

"You know what? I love you too much to punish you."

"Really?"

"Yep," he said as he nuzzled against her neck. "The greatest thing is that you can come and visit me everyday. This river, is mine, meaning I'd never have to leave you again. I promise. And as proof…." With a finger, he lifted her chin, and kissed her. "That way, I won't ever leave you."

"You better not, or I'll find you, wherever you are. That's my promise." Going on her tiptoes, she kissed a surprised Haku. Suddenly, a fury of cherry petals surrounded them, blinding both for a second. Laughing at a surprised Chihiro, Haku said," I accept your promise. Besides" he said as he placed his forehead against hers, "You have my heart. Ever since you fell in my river, I've always loved you. I just didn't admit it, even when I saw you for the second time. Now, I'm going to be your guardian dragon, now, and forever!"

"Haku, I don't need a guardian."

"Yes you do, you're too beautiful o be let alone in a world like this." Laughing, Haku took her into the sky. "Don't forget, I owe you my freedom."

Soaring, he fell into the river, Chihiro on top. Chihiro immediately remembered when she fell in Haku's river when she was little, Haku there to save her. Climbing out of the river, Chihiro said, "Haku, how am I going to explain this my parents?"

" You were with a dragon who loves you a lot. Who will love you to the ends of time. Tell them that." Haku said, as he climbed out of his river.

"They are not going to believe that. But I can try, can't I?"

"Yes, you can try, just like you can try to get rid of me, which by the way, you won't e able to." After kissing her ever so softly, he added, " Its because you are mine." As he said this, he hugged her, and a flurry of cherry petals fell on top of them.

The End

I would like to thank my readers and reviewers. The story would not have been anything without you guys, so thank you so much! A sequel might go on, but you have to say so! Thanks again, Lady moon dragon


End file.
